


Feel It in the Air

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Shiro, Anal, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gray-Ace Shiro, M/M, Oviposition, Shantok, Size Difference, Soft Porn, Tentacle Dick, canon-divergent AU, not with Antok though, soft gays are soft, vague allusions to non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Antok was always ridiculously gentle with Shiro.Why should their bedroom habits be any different?-Shiro gets boned and egged and it's soft as hell.
Relationships: Antok & Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Antok
Series: The Kink Collective [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Feel It in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fourteen: Oviposition, Antok/Shiro

Antok was always ridiculously gentle when it came to Shiro.

The Galra hybrid knew of the Champion, of course; knew about Shiro’s feats in the Arena when he had been forced to fight for his life in the name of Zarkon. Knew about all of the things that triggered him by now- especially knew that his sheer bulk could be enough to send the black paladin into a fit of flashbacks. It was the reason that he never made sudden movements around the smaller male, always stupidly cautious; it almost reminded Shiro of a wary housecat.

In either case, it was hopelessly endearing, the lengths that his mate- (in Antok’s own words) went to to ensure Shiro’s comfort.

And where those habits existed in every day life, they most certainly extended to their sexual habits.

Though Shiro figured he was somewhere on the Asexual spectrum (probably Gray-Ace, but he wasn’t positive- space tended to complicate these things), he didn’t find himself _repulsed_ by the thought or act of sex. Granted, he was also pretty sure most people weren’t getting boned by Galra boyfriends with egg-laying dicks, but that was another matter entirely.

Antok adjusted the pillows of his makeshift nest/bed combination, tail flicking in the warm amber fairy lights he’d found on some trading moon and brought home for Shiro’s benefit. Most of the lights on the ship tended to run a little too closely a shade of violet that triggered him more than once; rather than forcing him to endure, Antok had gone above and beyond.

Shiro was already sitting against a very large and comfortable chest, legs hooked over massive thighs and his arms wrapped around what little of Antok’s waist he could reach. Of course, clothing had been ditched about the second Shiro had arrived back to their quarters from yet another coalition meeting, grumbling something none too pleasant about one of the visiting dignitaries.

Personally, Antok would have loved to see his smaller mate had he decided to actually voice some of the things he’d threatened under his breath, but it certainly helped Shiro wind down as he peeled himself out of his flight suit.

Still, it took no effort to coax him into a pillow nest for cuddles.

Perhaps other things.

Antok was a simple creature, okay?

Shiro made a soft sound of complaint as Antok shifted, large clawed hands cradling him and gently moving him into a more opportune position. Shiro’s ass was on full display, full and warm as a pleased rumble burbled in his chest.

Unlike his own species, he knew that the human would need some measure of preparation before anything was to be inserted into him; thankfully, Antok came prepared. Slick was already beading from his slit, his length beginning to swell with arousal and emerge- all it took was a careful swipe of a finger to gather what moisture he was able to before pressing it against Shiro’s hole.

He groaned, back arching delightfully against him as his blunted claw toyed at his rim, drawing idle shapes in the peach skin and leaving the faintest of marks behind. Antok allowed himself an indulgent smile as Shiro’s breath shuddered against his chest, using his other hand to comb through the silky strands.

Shiro wasn’t terrible vocal during sex, but what he lacked in verbal sound he more than made up for with the miniscule movements the rest of his body did. The prosthetic twitched in the fabric around them- even now, he wasn’t willing to allow himself to fall into his trust that he wouldn’t hurt Antok. An ongoing situation they were working on together. A long road, but hopefully one that would be well worth the result.

His cock leaked against Antok’s pelvis as he rocked back into his hand, eyes half lidded and gleaming smoke grey in the light.

Antok rubbed his cheek against his mate’s as his finger slowly pressed into him, the tip of it as broad as any human genitalia. Shiro whimpered quietly, walls clenching around him despite his efforts.

He paused, allowing him to adjust for several long moments, well used to the subtle intricacies of human anatomy by now. It wasn’t until some of the tight pressure receded that he continued, pressing onward, massaging the interior tissues to the best of his ability.

Shiro had once explained the concept of his species and their sexualities, which translated into their couplings. While Antok had had some difficulty grasping what exactly that meant, he knew now that it meant that Shiro’s sexual needs didn’t always meet his own. In part, he suspected it had to do in part with what he suffered in the Empire’s hands; however, they didn’t speak of that nearly as often.

“Easy, little star.” He soothed, blinking down at Shiro’s overwhelmed features. “You should know better than to try and force things.”

Shiro’s _very_ mature response to the mild scolding was to rock down again, flesh and bone hand ghosting over his erection and slowly pumping himself.

Antok sighed.

He should have known better.

His slit was engorged fully now, long tendril exposed to the air as it maneuvered to the rim of Shiro’s hole. Already, the blade knew that he had a larger clutch than usual sitting in his depository sack, ready to seed into a willing host.

They weren’t dangerous to Shiro- with their differing anatomy, he was incapable of housing Antok’s young; for the best, despite some of their lingering disappointment. Neither of them considered themselves ideal parental material, and with the war continuing to rage on, it didn’t look as though they would get a chance to rear young any time soon.

Removing his finger, he lifted Shiro’s hips, lining himself up with the waiting hole. His length sought out the source of heat, tentatively prodding at his entrance before beginning to work its way into his body. Shiro tensed, a barely audible sound of pleasure leaving him as he tilted his head back.

“Antok…” he whined, features flushed.

“Patience.” He scolded, a chuckle in his chest at the pitiful expression Shiro made at him.

“If I have to hear that one more time today, I’ll make your life a living hell.” The paladin threatened, tone very clear that no such consequences would be occurring.

“If you say so.” Antok shook his head, tone fond.

The wet heat of Shiro’s channel was overstimulating in the best of ways as his length seated itself firmly into his mate, swelling to lock himself in place.

The process of inserting his eggs into Shiro was more than enough pleasure to cause him to climax, lust a pleasant simmer that tingled across his fur as the first made its way through his system into Shiro’s hole. Both of them groaned at the pressure, his body milking the egg through his cock and into Shiro. On average, there were usually about three to four eggs; this clutch would be larger, about seven. It was always difficult to tell until the process began.

Shiro rocked down as Antok thrust up into him, both lost to the sensations that overtook them. The longer they remained locked together, the more prominent ridges began to swell from Antok’s length- a sign of impending climax.

They made it through four eggs before Shiro cried out, clenching down hard and coming as an egg pressed against his prostate. Somehow, Antok managed to hold on, thrusting up into his mate as another egg made its way out of him.

Both of them were shuddering by the time the sixth, seventh, and eighth eggs slid into Shiro’s gut, Antok nearly blissed out by the sensation of eggs pressing against every sensitive nerve gland on their way out. Shiro wasn’t much better, blindly grinding down with a ferocity that suggested he was riding a wave to another orgasm.

And indeed he did, jerking so sharply Antok feared he may have triggered a flashback to the druids. Cum dripped from his cock, pearly white and sticky against Antok’s belly- he paid no mind to it, working the last of his eggs from him as he tensed and reached his own climax. Thankfully, his body was designed biologically to release his seed after the eggs; designed to cushion them within their host and offer the appropriate nutrient density as they grew.

Shiro’s belly distended as the hot liquid filled him, a third and final orgasm wrenched from him as nerves were stimulated. Perhaps a tad high from the potent pheromones simmering in the air, he fell limp against Antok’s chest, grinning dopily up at him from beneath his white forelock.

“Was that worth the wait?” he asked drily, earning a hum and a nod from his human mate.

“More than worth it.” Shiro sighed, relaxing further as Antok ran a large palm down his spine, working out some of the stiffness from their position. “It was a long day. I’m glad you were waiting for me.”

“Of course. I’ll always wait for you, little star.” He purred, wrapping his tiny mate into his arms. “Now, rest. We will clean ourselves once you are no longer so scent-drunk.”

“Alright.” Shiro agreed easily, burrowing into the embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too, little star.” He repeated, warmth in his chest at the endearment. Reclining against the pillows, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relish in the contentment that followed.


End file.
